


Paper Faces On Parade

by I_was_BOTWP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_was_BOTWP/pseuds/I_was_BOTWP
Summary: Nothing is as it seems when everyone is allowed to hide behind a mask.  And no one wants to show their true feelings. Until an unexpected guest arrives. Written for the Masquerade Fest put on by the facebook group Dramione Fanfiction Forum.





	Paper Faces On Parade

“Monsieur Nott!” Blaise exclaims mockingly, with an obsequious bow and exaggerated hand flourish.

He straightens, a wide smirk visible below his golden mask. The rich color of his face covering offers a stunning contrast to Blaise’s dark skin. To the casual observer, Blaise appears to have worn all black. The deep bow reveals intricate golden embroidery in the lining of his robes.

Theo snorts softly, feeling obligated to return a sarcastic, “Monsieur Zabini,” as he raises his glass of champagne in salute.

Theo’s costume is not quite so understated as Blaise’s. He’s worn a mask of silver feathers, the nose coming to a sharp point, like a beak. His outer robes are fashioned to resemble wings folded against his back - a mixture of black and silver feathers. Theo’s silver vest accentuates his trim waist.

“What a splendid party,” Blaise praises Theo, admiring the ballroom full of witches and wizards.

“Consider it a...” Theo pauses, “prelude to what I hope will be a new beginning for my family.”

Blaise notes the direction Theo’s eyes shift during the pause, but he doesn’t turn to look over his shoulder immediately. Best not to give away he knows there must be a witch his best friend is looking to impress.

“From what I have seen, this will be quite the night. I’m impressed,” Blaise says. He hales a server coming his way with a champagne-laden tray, and uses the opportunity of grabbing a flute to also allow a fleeting glance in the direction Theo had looked. Two masked witches Blaise feels sure are the Greengrass sisters stand whispering to one another.

“My elves have certainly outdone themselves,” Theo allows.

Blaise holds the glass of effervescent alcohol out towards his mate, “Here’s to us. A toast to being on top once again.”

“To be fair, we share the top these days,” Theo notes judiciously, as he clinks his glass against Blaise’s.

Both of their eyes are drawn to the masked couple dancing gracefully while most of the other guests give them a wide berth. The matching Quidditch costumes and black masks do nothing to disguise Harry and Ginny Potter.

“The only thing missing from this party is Draco,” Theo notes.

“Yes, it’s a pity, isn’t it?” he answers, almost coldly.

Theo slides a hand into his pocket, presenting a facade of nonchalance to those milling nearby. He pulls out an engraved silver pocket watch and flips it open. “I daresay it is near time for me to dance.”

The music swells as the two part, the chamber orchestra moving into a new piece. More dancers move to the floor, Blaise and Daphne Greengrass among them. Blaise appears to be paying rapt attention to his dance partner, but the careful observer could note his covert looks to Theo.

* * *

_Masquerade!_

Witches’ voluminous dresses swirling, billowing, creating a cacophony of colors - flashing amaranth, eburnean, coquelicot, smaragdine and cyan. Telling their friends the silk is sarcoline, not tan.

_Masquerade!_

Faces hidden from the world, masks all around, every one of them a different shade.  No reason to worry, everyone is known by someone else, don’t be a afraid.

_Masquerade!_

Who is who? Wizards in subtle costumes - a professor, a priest, a poitioneer, a fool. Some men more daring - a king, a satyr, a thestral, a ghoul.

_Masquerade!_

Burning glances, turning heads, taking in the lights, moving to the sound. Drinking it in, drinking the champagne, until all are left astounded.

_Masquerade!_

* * *

 “I daresay you may call this night a success,” Blaise says sometime later, having danced with both the Greengrass sisters, while Theo had danced with neither.

“Yes, it should make me proud,” Theo agrees, “And yet…”

“All of the eyes of our world are upon us, watching us watching them. The creme de la creme,” Blaise speaks over Theo. “Take your fill of the delights around us. All of our fears are in the past.”

Theo stares at Blaise skeptically.

“It has taken nearly six years to say I feel I can breathe freely again.” Theo grimaces. “I wouldn’t go so far as to paint a picture of Elysian peace.”

Blaise acts as if he hadn’t heard Theo, declaring, “It’s a relief. No more owls. No more ghost. What a blessed release. Let’s toast.”

Theo allows Blaise feigned obliviousness, raising glasses together once again.

* * *

Hermione pulls a golden chain up from the bodice of her dress, allowing the ring hanging upon it to sparkle in the candlelight. Her dress changes colors even as she stand still - mostly reds, oranges, and yellows, but occasionally a hint of light blue. Her matching feathered mask isn’t made of real phoenix feathers, but effect isn’t diminished.

“Think of it Ron, soon we’ll reveal our secret engagement,” Hermione says with a smile, dropping the ring back inside her dress.

“Look at me, your future bride,” she adds, nearly preening, hoping to gain his attention. Her smile drops when he finishes off his champagne and is distracted, looking for where he can get more. She ventures, “What are you thinking?”

Ron has tried to hide his disdain for the event most of the evening, plastering on a smile when needed. The sneer he’s managed to keep at bay reappears as he turns to eye her, standing next to him along a wall away from the crowds.

His red and gold robes are simple compared to her dress, just a nod to their old school house, nothing more.

“Tell me again what we have to hide? My sister is married. And yet we keep this secret. What’s your excuse now I’m the last of my family still single?”

“Ron,” she pleads, licking her lips and leaning towards him.

He turns his head before their mouths can meet. “Our engagement is not some crime,” he declares.

“I never said it was,” Hermione replies, hands curling into fists at her side.

Ron keeps his eyes on the dancing couples, his body angled away from her. “Hermione what are you afraid of? You keep making your excuses,” he says, his body rigid and jaw tense.

“Please Ron, let’s not argue. You’ll understand my choice in time,” she soothes, putting her hand on his arm.

“I bloody hope so,” Ron tells her, shaking her off gently to move towards a bar, after ascertaining no servers are coming their way. Hermione stands alone, arms wrapped around herself for comfort, hoping people will assume she is cold.

* * *

  _Masquerade!_

The smiles appear real, but look at their eyes. Seething shadows all around, friends looking to fool any who ever knew them, telling lies.

_Masquerade!_

Faces moving past her, no one really noticing, a large statue mostly blocking the lonely woman from view. Look around, there’s another mask behind you.

_Masquerade!_

When the lights go out, most think it is a part of the evening’s spectacle. Gasps erupt when a light shines upon a high up pedestal.

_Masquerade!_

Finally, the room goes quiet.

_Masquerade!_

* * *

 “What so silent?” a silky voice drawls. “What fools you are to think I had left for good.”

The light glints off the man’s pure white mask and near silver hair, drawing even reluctant eyes to him.

He reaches slowly into the breast pocket of his robe and pulls a sheaf of folded parchment.

“I have brought with me some instructions,” he tells his rapt audience as he unfolds his bundle.

“Let us begin with fondest greetings to you all,” the man’s voice turns mocking. “I would like to remind you that Malfoy Enterprises requires employees who do more than strut.”

“My managers have spent too much time outside the office. Your place is there, not putting on balls such as this.” the wizard continues.

There is no mistaking his identity now.

“And our star researcher, Hermione Granger…” The man’s voice trails off as their eyes lock.

“It’s high time I acknowledge her superiority,” he continues over surprised murmurs.

He keeps on talking, “She knows though, that should she wish to truly excel, she needs to return to me.”

Hermione is slowing walking towards Draco Malfoy, thinking she should have worn a moth costume, rather than pretending she is the flame. His prior words could be mistaken for something work related, but she sees the invitation for what it is. A public declaration of so much more.

“Will pride allow her to return to me?” he asks quietly, only the closest to him, Hermione now among them, hearing him.

A breaking glass and a strangled, “No!” comes from the far side of the room. Neither of the two turn to look.

Draco reaches a hand out and whispers, “You belong with me.”

When Hermione's fingers reach up to touch his, they disapparate with a pop.

**Author's Note:**

> I was heavily influenced by Phantom of the Opera (if you didn't figure that out). I also skipped using an alpha or beta, so all blame for poor style or grammar issues belongs to me.


End file.
